Evil in the Night
by thraxbaby
Summary: "Baby, your love is a crime/ Danger by day, but you're evil in the night" Based on the song Evil in the Night by Adam Lambert, Regina and Emma have an arrangement: in order to better heal, let the Queen out to play. Pure SwanQueen smut


No one can deny that Regina Mills, though considered "reformed", was a force to be reckoned with. Even on the good side, she was passionate and had a wit as sharp as a knife. Though she was the austere, uptight Madame Mayor during the day, it was at night when the _real_ Evil Queen came out. No one knew this better than Emma Swan.

This particular night, Emma was laid across Regina's bed, tied spread eagle by magic. Normally, one would see this scene and expect it to involve paddles, whips, or some form of phallic object - vibrations optional - but Emma was here to be punished. To suffer at the hands of the Queen, merely for her amusement. This was why the Queen, decked in black lace panties and matching bra, was equipped with nothing but a feather. The feather ran its soft touch across the blonde's chest, pebbling her rosy nipples. She begged for something more, something to fill her most needy places, but she wasn't in charge. The Queen was.

Blood red lips quirked up into a smirk and ran the feather down to the little pearl straining for a firmer touch. Her eyes pierced the blonde's and watched as different emotions crossed her face. Desperation, anger, ecstasy... Her clit was oh so sensitive, it became stimulated even by the soft touch of the feather. Regina stroked the feather over Emma's clit, working her up until she couldn't take it anymore. She was almost there, almost finished and... Regina stopped. Face flushed and sweat forming across her chest, Emma glared at her lover. Regina smiled back, her eyes showing her amusement at Emma's torture.

Regina turned from her lover to grab something from their chest. Emma hoped it was the strap-on. But, no. The Queen was not that forgiving. Instead, Emma recognized the collar and leash Regina liked to play with. Emma's bonds disappeared as Regina secured the collar around Emma's neck and attatched the leash. A tug prompted Emma to follow her Queen on her hands and knees.

Regina guided Emma to sit between her legs as she reclined on her chaise. The fireplace was lit and warm against their bare skin. A nearby table held chilled wine and chocolate-covered strawberries. A glass was poured and offered to her blonde pet. The glass was positioned to her lips and the blonde tilted her head back to accept the sweet liquid. Regina drank the rest and set the glass down. She then reached for a strawberry and bit into the fruit. A drop of juice dripped down her chin and landed on her chest. After finishing the first, she looked at Emma expectantly.

"Well? Clean me up." Emma lapped at the juice and any drops that escaped those lucious lips. When the strawberries were gone, Regina looked over her pet. Emma looked so desperate, her eyes nearly black and her essence leaking down her legs. But the Queen wasn't done yet.

"Turn around." Emma turned herself around, allowing her Queen to inspect her obvious arousal. As expected, Emma was stimulated and wanting, her nether lips swollen and clit straining for attention. One touch could be her undoing. So Regina massaged Emma's botttom, going nowhere near her wet slit.

Emma whined. Her body was on fire and Regina just continued to deny her what she needed most. But she brought this onto herself. Madame Mayor always held so much guilt and regrets during the day, and so Emma proposed their arrangement. Let the Queen out. Let her vent her anger and sadness, her regrets and desires. Emma would submit and allow Regina to heal in her own way. Regina was against it at first, but after the first night, they were both addicted. Suddenly, Regina was finding every excuse to punish Emma and likewise, Emma was finding herself being even more disobedient.

Regina's hands finished their massage and a tap on Emma's bottom signaled her to move. Emma waited on the ground, kneeling before her Queen. With a flick of her wrist, Emma was tied up again on the bed, arms up and feet apart. Regina took her time in removing the last bits of clothing she had left and sensuously crawled onto the bed and settled between Emma's legs.

Regina assaulted Emma's clit with quick, fleeting licks, bringing her back to the edge, only to keep her wobbling there. Regina kept this up until Emma was sweating, panting, and teary-eyed. Then all at once, Regina overwhelmed Emma's senses as she sucked her clit into her mouth and slammed her fingers in and out of her core.

Whoever called an orgasm "a little death" wasn't kidding. Emma swore her life flashed before her eyes, like a bomb went off and spread fire through her veins. She screamed, fists holding onto dear life to the sheets. Regina slowed and allowed Emma to catch her breath.

"Don't fall asleep on me now, dear." Regina said, getting Emma's attention when she noticed the blonde's eyes fluttering shut. "It's my turn."

For a minute, Emma believed she might actually be able to touch her lover, to bring her to the brink and tease her as she did. But of course, the Queen was always in charge. Emma's bonds were not magicked away, but kept perfectly in place. Instead, Regina made their strap-on appear on Emma's hips. Regina intended to ride her lover until she found her release, all the while refusing to allow Emma to touch or taste her.

Regina sat with her knees on either side of Emma's hips. She positioned the dildo at her entrance and Emma groaned as she watched it disappear, inch by inch, into Regina's core. Regina lifted her hips, showing the dildo coated in her juices, and sank down on it once more. Over and over she did this, faster and faster. She palmed her breasts and pinched her nipples. She leaned over Emma, keeping her breasts just out of reach of the blonde's mouth. Emma wanted to taste her so badly, to kiss and suck her way down her perfect body and bury her face between those gorgeous legs. Maybe Regina would have allowed it but now was the Queen's time to play.

Regina rolled her hips, pumping the dildo in and out, faster and harder. Her breasts bouncing with the force. Emma watched as Regina brough herself to orgasm, those perfect red lips parted into an "O" and the most beautiful-sounding cry escaped her throat. She continued to pleasure herself on the dildo, not stopping until a second orgasm sent shudders throughout her body.

Regina pulled herself off the dildo, showing it absolutely coated with her essence. Those eyes, still darkened with lust met Emma's.

"You've been so good, my dear. I think you deserve a reward." She unstrapped the strap-on and held the dripping dildo to Emma's mouth. Emma parted her lips and accepted it into her mouth. She hummed in delight at the taste of her Queen. Regina softly and slowly pumped the dildo in and out of Emma's mouth, deeper in every time until Emma took it to the base. Emma cleaned the dildo and Regina removed it, putting it aside to clean later.

"Emma." Her tone made it obvious this was Regina speaking, making sure Emma was alright. Emma smiled at her in assurance. Satisfied her lover was okay, Regina kissed her, the tastes of both their juices mingling in their mouths. When they parted, that look in Regina's eyes was back. The Queen was back and she wasn't quite done, yet.


End file.
